A Little Less HURT
by Laugh-I-Nearly-Died
Summary: Life is filled with pain, and by default, love. Every person has issues, but Gaara and Sasuke have some of the worse. They'll have to figure it out-or else just die in the long run. And then there's Naruto. College AU.SasuNaru GaaraSasu GaaraNaru-onesid
1. With the Lights Out

A little less HURT

Originally titled "Smells Like Teen Spirit"

Named after the song (which I do not own) Smells Like TeenSpirit by Nirvana. It inspired me in this story.

This is a Naruto college/Boarding school fanfic. The three main characters of this fanfic (Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke) are 17. This fanfic is supposed to be the dramatics of being a bisexual, gothic, drug addict in college. Told from Gaara's point of view. The content in this is pretty strong. I won't go into detail about sex, but a few other things I will. This is not a sexfic it's a drama fic. I do not own Naruto. Before you begin, I will give warnings.

Warnings: Self-inflicted pain, lots of cursing, drugs, morbidity, abusive relationships, suicide, abuse.

* * *

><p>Chapter One-With the Lights Out<p>

(Gaara P.O.V)

There's something about this character that reminds me of myself.

"Of my country and of my family I have little to say. Ill usage and length of years have driven me from the one and enstranged me from the other. Hereditary-"

Something in this passage..

"Ill usage, and lenght of years..."

Makes perfect sense. My own family was like that. My mother passed in child birth, and my father abandoned my siblings and I. We were left with a caretaker, whom I'd rather not remember. Kankuro, my brother, and Temari, my sister, were the only family I've ever really known.

Kankuro was an ass, and Temari was a bitch. I left them three years ago, and haven't seen or talked to them since.

"Fuck!"

I look up to see the intruder of my alone and morbid night; a mass of black hair covering his eyes. It's just my roommate, cutting himself. I wonder if it would be considered rude to ask him to keep it down. But why do I care? I'm a rude person. I kind of want him, his selfish, emo self, to get caught. He is, over all, annoying. A fag. A cutter of all things. A scene boy. I generally dislike that kind of person.

I go back to my reading, ignoring the scene boy, Sasuke I think his name is, doing his work in our dorm's small bathroom.

"Hereditary wealth afforded me an education of no common order.."

Even more like me. Even though my father did abandoned me, he left us money for school, and school alone. He must've thought that he didn't want stupid kids, even if he had disowned them.

Every child born into a wealthy family attends this school. And hell, if my family wasn't loaded to the brim. We have a palace sized house back in Suna, the place my father left us to live in. There are a few scholarship students here as well, but it's mostly us rich people that enroll. It takes a lot of money to cover the entrance fee, not to mention classes and dorms, among other things.

I now believe it to be the teacher's objective to assign us short stories with charcters that best relate to the reader. In my opinion, so far, this character can relate to me. I wonder if Mr. Edgar Allen Poe, the author, would understand me. I doubt he would. No one understands me. No one ever does.

'Except maybe the-'

I don't let my stupid conscience finish it's sentence. Not even that could understand me. Especially not addictions, least of all habits. Habits help you deal with your emotions, not understand them.

* * *

><p>My insomnia keeps me up all night, but I never finish the story. Even though I think that Edgar Allen Poe a genius. A morbid, poetic,genius. I know I have better things to do.<p>

Which brings me back to my addiction and habit. I still, to this day, blame Kankuro. He's the one that got me started. A long time ago, back when we still lived as a family in Suna, Kankuro had a blunt. He was 16, and I was 14. We both smoked that night. Eventually, I gained a longing for something else. This was after I moved out. I called up Kankuro, and told him my situation. That's when he introduced me to heroine.

By morning, I find my 17-year-old self lying on the couch in a daze. I suppose I would've passed out, but high or not, I'm an insomniac. My alarm clock goes off. I don't keep the clock around to wake me up in the morning, I keep it to give me a time reference. I sit up, and jump off of the couch. I glance over the room, looking for my shirt.

However, I give up before I really start getting knee deep in junk over a T-shirt. I go to my room and glare at the alarm, which is still making that annoying noise. Half out of my mind, I pick it up, unplug it, and throw it across the room. I blink, and walk over to my small closet. I pull out a long-sleeved fishnet shirt, and a Nirvana T. I pull on the fishnet and then the T-shirt.

That's when I look at the clock. I only have 5 minutes to class. I quickly grab my bag, and run out the door. I run down the stairs, out of the dorm house, and across campass to the building. I run inside and take off down the hallway. The teacher is standing outside the doorway when I get there.

"34 seconds, Gaara." he says.

* * *

><p>I display no expression, as I slump into the room. The classroom is your average classroom set up. It has a total of twenty-four of those table-chair attached desks, and on giant desk in the front for the teacher. The teacher, Mr. Shay, is about 40, and decorates the room with quotes from old and famous plays.<p>

Et tu, Brute?

I snort. The last words of Julius Caesar are not important to me, only passing this class is. As a matter of fact, I'm doing a terrible job. I pull out my notebook and pen.

You see, when I get out of college, I intend to go into politics. I don't let anyone know about my addiction, and I have all the appropriate credits for it, except for English. If you wish to go into politics in Suna, my home country, you must have a college degree in English.

Class is boring, as always. I swear I've learned all of this before. Regardless, I take notes on the teacher's lecture. The lecture turns into a disscussion, and I still take notes. I'm finishing his last sentence when I hear the room go quiet. I feel pondering eyes burning holes into me. I look up.

"Well, Gaara?" Mr. Shay asks.

I look down at my notebook. Gaara, why don't you tell us how your character relates to you? _Shit. _

I look back up at the eyes, and at the teacher.

"It's simple." I say. "I also have no relations with my family, and I go to school here."

"Inform us more, Gaara. Give us a quote."

My unemotional gaze turns into a glare.

"Of my country and of my family, I have little to say. Ill usage, and length of years have driven me from one, and enstranged me from the other." I quote.

The teacher seems to shudder. He once told me that my voice is a powerful one. He turns to the lower class, scholarship dunce in the first row.

"Naruto, explain to us how..."

I drone out the rest of the disscussion, and mindlessly take notes. I really can't stand to fail this class, again. I'd look like a giant idiot, and that's really not the best idea for that politics thing I have going for me.

'Neither is the needle.'

Damn my conscience. When I was eight, I was already in the third grade. After I graduated from high school (at age 16, mind you) I blew off a year, and then headed to college here, Leaf Hills, and Ivy League college. I could've been out there by now, had it not been for my screw ups. Last year, I failed one class, a necessity for politic career tracks in Suna: English. Literature. Call it what you will, but it's all the same; a class where I read and write. It's not one of my favorite subjects, it's boring as hell. I'd rather be in a maths class, solving equations, and doing something with meaning. That's the reason I never did my work last year. I don't even know why this class is needed to go into politics.

I grunt, and the bell rings, right on cue. Mr. Shay stands up.

"Alright, class dismissed." he says.

I shove my stuff into my bag, and quickly walk out the door, a glare still in my eyes. The rest of the day is mine to do whatever. I don't intend on getting high, but that doesn't stop the thought from crossing my mind. I head to the park, before I can talk myself into it. Too much of a good thing isn't good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"With the lights out, it's less dangerous." –Nirvana Smells Like Teen Spirit**_


	2. The voice in my head alive!

I do not own Naruto. It's been a while since I've updated this. ^^"

* * *

><p>Chapter two- The voice in my head- IS ALIVE!<p>

(Gaara P.O.V)

The park is a sort of sanctuary, I guess. But not at this time of day, for this kind of person. A goth, I am not fond of sunlight. In fact, the sun is annoyingly bright today. It hurts me, bringing burns to my skin. Can't say that I mind it. It's easy to ignore, and even easier to accept. Everything in this world that is supposed to bring shelter, warmth, _safety _to humanity, rejects me. That's how it's always been, and I guess that's how it always will be.

I bight down on my lower lip, and turn away. I'm tired of being so bottled up. I'm so...so lonely. I wonder why that is, though. There's no use in trying to find out the reason.

I guess I just have never been able to handle, or even _find_ for that matter, the kind of relationship with another person that would allow me to stop being so alone.

A yawn escapes my lips, and I am momentarily confused. What? What is it knacking at the back of my skull? Why is-

I'm an insomniac.

But not today apparently, because I am tired for the first time in days, months even.

Another yawn falls out.

I stand, and stand, looking around me. It feels like night, but it's still day. There is still that brilliant and inexcusable light shining down. Is that why I am tired? Is that why I've nearly fallen asleep on a park bench?

The feeling that I am being watched comes over me, and I turn around quickly.

Nothing.

I spin, looking for whatever it is that's following me, and I shiver.

"Stop it!" I scream.

The branches in the far off woods move to the roar of the wind. I am completely alone.

Somewhere in the back of my head, a voice laughs at me.

Wh-what?

I grip the edges of my head, my eyes wide, my heartbeat as fast as it's ever been.

And just when I think I'm gonna die here from paranoia, when I'm down on my knees, about puke my fucking guts up, the laughter becomes real.

So real, and _so_ close, that I turn once more.

There stands Sasuke Uchiha. Black hair in his face, and tattoos covering half of his face. Those are new, I note. But what is he doing here, laughing at me? No, that's impossible. He _can't _be laughing at me. He wouldn't dare.

But he's _so _close. He's two, counted _two_ inches away from me, bent over to whisper in my ear.

The nausea returns.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" I cough out.

He keeps laughing. "What do you mean, Sabaku No Gaara?" he asks.

My eyes widen even more, if possible.

"H-how do you know about-"

"How do I _not_. Don't you realize that _everyone _knows?"

"...Get lost, Uchiha."

"But Gaara!"

"Get lost. G-go cut yourself!"

* * *

><p>(Sasuke P.O.V)<p>

A bug is crawling up my arm. My left, to be exact. It twitches here and there, changing direction. Ew, it's leaving a trail, too. Haha, run buggy run. Run before I stab you with my...my...oh shit, where is it?

I lift my heavy head, to find it, I _have_ to find it. Where is it?

I gulp down the sickness that I find when I raise my body, ever-so-slightly. _Where is it?_

I can't find it.

Oh no, I've seem to upset the buggy. I frown. Poor bug. His trail is leaking down the side of my arm now. That's a lot of liquid whatever it is. Oh no! The bug has multiplied!

Now three bugs run down my arm.

I roll over, and relax my body to laying down on my back. There we go. That's much better.

I lift the arm above my panting face to watch the three little red bugs. But the bugs have stopped running. They're getting bigger. A-am I tripping out here? What's going on?

The three bugs drop, and land on my lips. Those aren't bugs. They were...they were some sort of liquid. What is it?

I lick at my lips, trying to decipher the taste.

It's sweet, way to sweet. And salty at the same time...

Wait. I know that taste.

That's the taste of blood.

OH SHIT!

I sit up, and look around. My vision is so out of it, I- I'm gonna be sick.

And I am. I do. I get sick all over the sheets I'm laying on, blood and whatever I was eating earlier laying everywhere. I do it again, because I can't control myself. And when I catch sight of the three giant gashes I've allowed my hand to give my arm, my lefty to be exact, I do it again.

If you thought there was a lot of blood in my puke, throw-up, vomit, whatever you may call it, you should see what I've bled onto my mattress. No wonder I'm light-headed and-

I puke again.

I'm squeamish.

Way to go Sasuke. Way to go. You just _had_ to cut so deep. You've probably ruined yourself. Someone is gonna find you, and they'll hospitalize you and- Oh God, Sasuke, what's your brother gonna say?

I consider dropping back down onto my disgusting sheets, but the thoughts fly out as I figure I'll die there if I do that. And I can't die, because- oh God, what would my brother say _then_?

A tear comes running down my cheek. I try to rest my head against my hands, but my left arm screams in agony. Oh wait, that's not my arm, that's _me_.

I stand, and run into the living room, run into the bathroom from there. I grab a towel and wrap it viciously around my wounds. Holding back another scream, I apply pressure. How could I have done _this _to myself.

_"Go- go cut yourself..."_

Oh yeah. That's how.

* * *

><p>I feel just slightly bad. Maybe I <em>shouldn't <em>have told him to do that, because chances are, that's what he ran off to do. But I'm fine again.

Maybe all I needed was to get something off my chest, to yell and scream, and to break whatever pathetic strand that the other boy may have been holding onto.

Or maybe I just wanted to steal it, to take that strand of hope for my own.

I'm a little less lonely, and a lot less tired. But worse of all, I'm still the same amount of broken.

* * *

><p>Heading back to my place <em>seems<em> like a good idea, but then again I think I'd much rather eat my own eyeballs than watch that pathetic excuse for a human wallow around in his own blood. I mean, _why_ exactly does he do that? Is that his problem, like mine, but with different standards? Does he tire of the day-to-day life and look for an escape?

Does his psychotic brother force it onto him, while his sister sleeps around to pay for the damages?

No?

Sasuke Uchiha, you know nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back<br>It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
>It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within<br>It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**

~Linkin Park/Papercut

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? :D I hope you like this! I'll try to update faster! DX Sorry for the delay! uggghhh!<strong>

I changed the title!


	3. I'm the One who's Catching YOU

**Okay, hello all! What's up? Faster updating this time! Yep! Trying my best with my new found inspiration! So here we go!**

**Also, if the way the writing goes gets confusing, read my end note. (Spoilers there) But it should explain everything. **

* * *

><p>(Chapter three- I'm the one who's catching you)<p>

(Sasuke P.O.V)

A burning sensation touches the back of my neck, fire coursing my skin. What is it about that stupid sun that gets to me? Ugh...

I take a deep breath, and ease my head under my blankets. I should have known that the pain would find me sooner or later, I could sense it in the back of my head. Ignorance never goes without consequence, at least, that's what my brother would have told me, the wise-ass he is.

Not understanding exactly how I got to the place I am now, I blink a few times. I'm confused, but before confusion there's pain, yes, lots of pain in fact. Pain is in my veins, driving me crazy, and destroying me from within.

Memories of the night before start pouring in, I study my body, and notice, no, _remember_ and _see_, the three gashes on my left upper arm. The memories themselves are enough to make me sick again. I hold it back though, and change my focus back to the question that I should be busy answering:

'Where the fuck am I?'

Finally fully opening my eyes, I get even more confused. Surrounded by white, and nothing but white-

Oh wait, I'm still under the blanket.

I push it back, careful not to upset my pain-filled body, and start over.

White walls, picture window, a couple of plastic chairs. A closed door leading to the outside world of wherever I am. The smell of Anesthetic covers the area. Disgusting. I've always hated the scent.

Oh, and I can't forget the IV hooked into my body.

I know where I am, and the morphine's got me tripping.

* * *

><p>(Gaara P.O.V)<p>

I know it's wrong, but I can't help it.

It's amazingly right, it's beautiful. It's free. It's _mine__. _

What is it?

It's being out in the middle of the night, and walking in the rain, when I know I should be home, waiting on Temari and Kankuro, my 'beloved' siblings. I roll my eyes at the thought of them. Too bad they can't just forget that I exist. I almost feel _sorry _for them.

No. That'd be too easy.

But, I'm left with the stars and boulevards right now, so I guess I really can't complain. I'm _alone_- which is what I've always, _always_, wanted.

It's not until I see the ambulance, on it's way to saving a life, that I start to change my mind. The shudders get to me, and I _really_ start thinking.

And I realize that somewhere, out there, right _now_ someone is being cared for. Loved. _Fixed._

How jealous I am. I could call a damned ambulance right now, out of pure spite, but how would they react when they see my picture perfect body? When they see that I am _fine_?

Well, almost picture perfect, that is.

I have to say, that when it comes to appearances, I have nothing to complain about. Red hair, green eyes, skinny stomach, and _built_. But there are a few things wrong with me- or my body that is.

Just a few too many scars, and a tattoo, but besides that, we're good.

I lift my hand to my forehead, tracing the place where the Japanese Kanji for 'love' will always be. I sigh, but I no longer have time to be somber.

Far ahead in the direction that I'm not walking, but just so happen to be facing, the ambulance turns into the deadly empty parking lot of my school campus.

Oh God... What have I done?

* * *

><p>(Sasuke P.O.V)<p>

It didn't occur to me that blame was something I could use. So maybe it was _something_, _somebody, _else's fault that I am where I am right now. Why not blame them?

Why don't I just blame the _actual _reason that I'm here?

Haha, Gaara, you'd get expelled. Better yet, I'll turn in your secret as well! An eye for an eye, eh? People'll soon know my darkest secret, so why not _yours_?

You'll never see it coming! In fact you don't even KNOW that I know what I know about you. haha!

You little druggie!

A sound in the corner startles me from my thoughts, and I look toward it, seeing the door being opened.

A nurse, dressed in the usual green scrubs, walks in smiling at me. Her blonde hair hangs in two loose pigtails behind her.

"Hello, Sasuke. I'm nurse Tsunade." she says smiling. "Will you answer a few questions for me?"

I think it over before I answer- what could be so wrong with answering some questions? I'll just lie to her. Ha, there we go. I'll tell her that I was attacked.

"Sure." I say.

"Well, hunny, can you tell me what happened to you?" she asks.

"Yes." I say, pausing as if to think. I have to make sure she can't tell I'm lying. "I was attacked, in the hallway."

She jots something down, her calming smile turning into a frown. "Keep going." she says.

"Well, I didn't think that he had hurt me, because shortly after that, I kicked him in the... the you-know-where." I reply. Have to use the manners.

She nods, and I continue, giving some lame story about how I fell asleep, before realizing I was badly injured. When I finished, she looked to me with a deep frown.

"Hunny... I think you're lying." she says, with somber eyes.

"Why would I do that?" I ask, with a hurt expression.

"Well... We think that you have committed self-injury."

* * *

><p>(Gaara P.O.V)<p>

Running an running, I beg and _beg_ for this not to be happening. I don't want to be responsible for this... Not again... Not ever.

The rain pours harder down harder than ever before, and I find myself struggling to get through the morass with such terrible vision.

_Please_ Sasuke.. No...

Approaching the dorm-houses, I make my way inside and up the stairs, into our suite.

"Sasuke!" I shout. "Sasuke, where the hell are you!"

* * *

><p>(Sasuke P.O.V)<p>

"Well... If you are insistent that you were attacked, we can't say that you attacked yourself without proper evidence. On behalf of the hospital, let me apolo-"

"Save it." I say.

She nods, and gulps, before looking back down at her clipboard.

"Also... Do you know how you arrived here, Mr. Uchiha?" She asks.

For the first time tonight, I have no answer. Who dialed 9-1-1? Who was there for the ambulance?

* * *

><p>(Gaara P.O.V)<p>

Getting no answer, my stomach clenches. No, I don't have time to be guilty now! I have to find him!

Searching through the entire place, even in his forbidden bedroom, I cannot find him. But his bedroom is enough to scare me. Blood, vomit everywhere, covering _everything,_ almost.

"Sasuke!"

"Nn.."

And that one noise is enough for me.

Maybe if I had been farther away, if I hadn't turned back...

I wouldn't have found him.

But I was close enough, I heard him groan.

I barged into the bathroom with the sense that the world was going to end, and I found him there.

I called the emergency hotline faster than angels fly.

But I'll never understand why I felt so bad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Lights will guide you home,<br>**_**_And ignite your bones,  
><em>_And I will try...to fix you" Fix you/Coldplay_**

**_"I will never let you fall,  
>I'll stand up with you forever,<br>_****_I'll be there for you through it all,  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven" Your Guardian AngelRed Jumpsuit Apparatus _**

* * *

><p>Okay, so an explanation: Gaara's parts were of the night before. Sasuke was living through the current time period. Sorry for the derpy-terribleness of this chapter, I lost the original draft and improvised. Next chapter will be MUCH better.<p>

So, thoughts? Comments? :D :D :D I would love to hear from you guys!


	4. Accidents can HAPPEN

Chapter four- accidents can HAPPEN

(Sasuke P.O.V)

The best part about my self-inflicted pain is that it's not someone else handing it out to me. How amusing that must be to all of you, right? Because who exactly do I have there for me, making me feel pain if I can't do it by myself? well trust me, because there is someone. That someone is a terrible, horrible person, and I blame my stupid, fucking brother for him EVER having to be in my life. It's him who introduced me, anyway. I guess the blame partially belongs to me for loving him in the first place but I can't help it.

Well, if you haven't died from me prolonging a name yet, this man is Deidara, my boyfriend. A total of four years older than me, and completely insane, he haunts my most ravishing nightmares, and my most sweetest dreams. I hate him, but I will never let him go.

And if you were curious as to why I brought him up at the current time being? It's because-

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

He's just shown up at the hospital.

"..Hi...Deidara." I mutter, looking down.

He looks me up and down, and studies my wounds; turning around to make sure that the door was closed and that we were alone before he made his next move.

He advances, a glare in his eyes, angry words leaving his lips. I don't bother to listen, though. I can't stand a lecture at the moment. But his last words I catch.

"...so stupid!"

And with that, a slap pierces my face, quickly followed by warm tears. I don't bother to return my gaze to the blonde, now sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Sasuke.. Look at me! Look at me, Sasuke Uchiha!" he yell.

I look to him, begging with my eyes for him to not to be too loud.

"Y-yes?" I say, quietly.

"I love you so much.. Don't you understand? Don't do this to yourself anymore, okay?"

"Okay." I say, my heartbeat relaxing a little. "Okay."

* * *

><p>(Gaara P.O.V)<p>

A little past dawn, and I start losing my mind in portions. First to go is my sense of responsibility-

That explains the bottle of vodka on my dresser.

Second is my common sense-

Burn marks on the carpet. Every window in my damned room open.

Third, and last of all portions that I contain, is my self control.

You see, me and that part of my mind have a love-hate relationship. Sometimes I can tell myself to put down the needle, but other times I can't resist.

Tonight, for example, is one of those nights.

There's the proof, sitting on my nightstand. I hate it when I can't control myself. It makes me want to give up, to take the gun hiding in the back of my closet, and shoot myself.

Oh yeah, haha. Did I forget to tell you about that?

For a while now, it's been there. A couple months ago, I got into a very bad situation, I was attacked in the middle of the night, on one of my adventures. They wanted to steal from me, they wanted to destroy me as well. They wanted to torture me, because they were so angry.

But I would not let them.

Instead, I fought, and I won. I took the gun, and shot both of the bastards, before running off. Not knowing what to do with mother fucker, I hid it in my closet, in a shoe-box.

But shh... No one can know about that.

I often think about the gun. It's like it calls to me sometimes. It's like I can't live without it being on my mind, as if I need to remind myself that there is always a second option to the pain.

Often, it helps.

Not tonight, though. Tonight sucks ass, because I got high. Tonight sucks ass because I'm having suicidal thoughts. Tonight sucks ass because... because...

Because I have found my feeling this weird emotion that most entitle love.

But I can't love. No, I can't. It's not right and, and it's terrible!

It'll just hurt me again, in a worse way than ever before.

And trust me, Mr. LOVE, Mr. EMOTION, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, I do not need anymore pain.

It was only then that I realized I had shouted that out loud.

* * *

><p>The worst part about thinking out loud is that anyone can hear you. Especially, and almost always, the people you don't want to listen.<p>

"Gaara? Is that you?" a cocky voice calls from the living room.

Footsteps follow, and before I know it, I'm facing my delinquent brother, and my whore sister. But who am _I_ to judge them? I've had my fair amount of illicit activity, and I've slept around a bit more than the average person. But that's who I am.

kankuro looks stupider than ever; with face-paint and make up covering his face, and a kitty hat sitting atop his head. Heh. Who'd have thought that the word "kitty" and I would ever be within the same terms. Real nice, Gaara.

My sister decided not to come in 'work' clothing, for once, and is dressed in a long, sleeveless blue dress. It looks good on her, and I have to admit that she's fairly pretty, when she cleans up. Her four blonde pigtails, though... She was always a rebellious one.

When Kankuro sees me, he starts laughing his ass off. I glare at him, not sure why he was doing such a thing. Was there something on my _fucking_ face?

"_What_ is so _funny_, Kankuro?" I ask, venom in my voice.

Kankuro keeps laughing, until finally, my sister hits him. If there was anything that I could ever love about Temari, it would have to be her mind. Not the smartest in the ways of life, but she caught the helluva big 'common sense' gene.

"_What_, Kankuro?" I ask, my glare deepening.

"Te-Temari! H-he! He's high off his ass!" Kankuro manages to spit out between laughing fits.

"Well, if that isn't obvious, _idiot_." Temari spits out with an eye-roll.

"I'm right here, you know." I say, sitting up and rubbing my temples. Sad to say, my blanket falls off of my chest, and I'm not wearing a shirt. Looking under the blanket confirms that I'm not wearing clothes at all.

"I'm naked." I mutter, dropping the blanket back down.

Temari's cheeks light up, and Kankuro continues laughing. I groan, severely pissed off by this point.

"Get lost." I say. "I need to change. There's a couch in the.. the room with the... that way." I say, pointing in the direction of the door.

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Kankuro replies, laughing into the other room with Temari at his heels.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"And you know that accidents can happen<br>And it's okay,  
>We all fall off the wagon sometimes<br>It's not your whole life  
>It's only one day<br>You haven't thrown everything away"**_

* * *

><p>Welp, here's chapter four! :D :D :D What do you think? Honestly, I think that this is the best chapter that I've written so far. :"D Opionions? Reviews? :D<p> 


	5. And I'M the one who came CRASHING DOWN

So, I am getting better at updating on time.{EDIT: not really xD } :D YAYYYY! I would really love reviews though. ^^ Just to see if people are interested, if I should keep writing this, if you hate and think it should burn, I'd really like some opinions ^^" heheh. Constructive criticism is excepted as well. GIVE MEH TRUTH. The reason I'm writing this is half because I want to work on my writing skills. But anyway. Here's to the story. And thanks for reading. :D

And by the way, the last song was "accidents can happen" by Sixx A.M. Forgot to put that in there.

**NOW EDITED! WOOP!**

* * *

><p>(Chapter Five- ...And I'm the one who came crashing down)<p>

(Gaara P.O.V)

When I finally make my way into the livingroom (yeah, I just now remember what that place is called), Kankuro and Temari are sitting on the couch watching T.V. Kankuro's got it on some football game or other, and Temari is doing what she does best- complaining. In fact, I bet that even when she's screwing around all those men for our drug money, she's complaining. I mean. if she can complain about how the air is too hot in Sauna, how there's too much sand in Suna (the middle of the DESSERT), and how there's not enough hot men wanting a good fuck, than I bet to hell that she can complain during sex. I wouldn't doubt that she has.

"Kankuro, I hate football! Let's watch something more interesting!" Temari says, glaring in his direction.

"Naw, Naw! Home team is about to win!"

And the next thing I know, the world's angriest whore is on top of my brother, and not in a good way. Well, they're related, and that'd be gross, so NO not even close to in a good way. Instead, they're fighting, and it looks like Temari is winning.

With a good kick to a man's very sensitive body part, Temari comes out the winner.

She changes the channel to a soap opera, and I groan. Not another one of her "stories".

"Hey..." I say, turning away from the screen. Better make myself noticed before they start talking about me. I mean, it's bound to happen. I'm one of their favorite subjects.

"Oh hi, Gaara." Temari says, fixing her skirts, and smiling at me. Trying to make a good impression, huh?

"Sup, bro?" Kankuro asks, in what the norm would be in 'gangster-ville'.

I roll my eyes.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I say, sitting down in a bean bag chair a few feet from the couch. I've always hated these things. They make me feel weak, and extremely uncomfortable. No matter how unpleasant though, I sit there anyway. I refuse to share the same seat as my deranged siblings.

"Doesn't seeeeemmm like nothing!" Kankuro says, waving his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Seriously. Nothing interesting going on."

My words must have come out a little less powerful than I intended, because Kankuro keeps up the eyebrow thing. I blame the bean bag chair.

"Gaara, you were naked and high in a co-ed dorm." Temari adds. "I doubt that you were up to 'nothing'. Did you have a girl in here?"

Ah, I get it now. Talking about her favorite subject makes her want to join in. If only Kankuro had come alone. That might be a bit more hand-able, but I doubt that he'd ever leave with out my sister to drag his ass back home.

"No." I say. But is that true? Did I have a girl in here? "I did not." Better to lie, than get teased. I learned that the hard way when I was eight.

You know what else I learned at that age?

No one loves me. No one ever really will.

"So... I guess we should talk about why we're here then." Temari says.

Kankuro glares at her, but there's no sense in arguing with her when she's this serious. Trust me, I've tried.

"There's no sense in putting it off anymore, Kankuro." She says, looking in his direction.

She looks back to me.

"We have some very bad news."

* * *

><p>(Sasuke P.O.V)<p>

Deidara doesn't take me home, as I had asked him to. Instead, he takes me to his house, and I know what's coming. I really wish I didn't, but I do.

My blonde boyfriend smiles at me, getting out of his car. I don't remember the model, can't even remember if the damned thing is worth a lot. I would think so, though, because the kid is loaded.

He walks around to my side of the vehicle, and opens the door. Offering me his hand, he smirks.

"We'll have a good time, today, Sasuke. I swear. I'll fix you all better, don't worry." he says.

Reluctant, I grab his hand, and let him support my walking up his grand walkway. The house is huge, and filled amazing things. In fact, one of the things that first intrigued me about Deidara was this house. A mansion atop one of the surrounding mountains of Konoha, that's where he lived. One of the only beautiful homes built up here. It always manages to take my breath away.

And I suppose that that's how I found myself so hopeless in this here situation. The first time I had ever entered Deidara's household would've have to have been about a year or two ago.

I was out running errands with Itachi, my infamous and cruel older brother, and viola. He just so happened to need to pick something up from his friend Deidara.

I'd asked him if I could sit in the car and wait, being the antisocial asshole that I am, and he gave me an outright 'no'. Being the offspring of rich and powerful parents, Deidara would've assumed it rude if I had waited in the car.

At that point in time, I had no idea who I was, or what my purpose in life is. I was screwing around with a lot of bad people, and doing a lot of bad things. In fact, the era in which I started taking my pain and stress out on myself began shortly before I met Deidara. No matter how many times I try to pin my problems to him, I have to remind myself that he has nothing to do with it. He can't control the actions of my brother, he can't force my parents to treat me like a pile of shit, and he most certainly can't change the hormones of a teenage boy. Although, he could sure as hell pay them.

Doesn't mean that they'd listen.

But anyway, after Itachi had dragged me inside, Deidara took a liking to me. I could tell by the way his smirk, so entertained, would appear whenever Itachi mentioned me. I could tell by the way that one, beautiful blue eye not covered by his blonde bangs would roam over my body.

At first, I was very interested.

(Gaara P.O.V)

"What!" I holler, throwing over the coffee table in the process of me standing.

"Gaara, Gaara, honey calm down." Temari says, standing and pulling me to her. She wraps her arms around me, and places my head on her shoulder. This comforting act only makes me more angry.

I rip myself from her arms, and glare at the two of them.

"What do you mean...no more?" I ask, hesitently.

Although I can sometimes be completely open about my bad habits, I still hate talking about them with my family. It feels like they're dissappointed in me, but I know I'm better off than them. I mean, look at me. I'm in college, farther than either of them are ever going to go.

It makes me laugh when I'm not angry about it.

"Gaara you're going to have to stop doing heroin." Kankuro says, standing in place of Temari. "You can abuse Temari all you want, but I dare you to take a swing at me." I read.

Hahahaha.

I hate you Kankuro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"My envy can't describe how I loathe you for having all the stars<em>**  
><strong><em>leaving my eyes to marvel the sky knowing it should be mine"<em>**

~Congratulations, I hate you/ Alesana

* * *

><p>Hello all!I'd just like to say, thank you for reviewing! As a new goal, I'm going to keep a list of those beloved reviewers at the end of my fic!<p>

So, a big thank you to

SB

Dragonchaser4ever

Ninja Trio's Best

Thank you to all of those who have favorited or watch my fanfic!

Seriously, even looking at those alerts in my email saying "so and so has favorited 'A little less HURT' means SOOOO much to me! :D

On other news, the next chapter is most likely going to be a short filler in the perspective of Naruto. Why? Because idiot me wrote two chapters ahead of where I was, and I need something to fill in the blanks of why exactly those chapters take place where they do.

So thank you for reading! :"D -hearts to you all-

~DDJam


	6. Bad luck is a whore

Truth be told, I am extremely upset. I've lost the notebook with all of my future work for this fic. In fact, I don't even know if I can bring myself to work on it anymore. Somewhere in my household there is a yellow notebook in which I have spent hours perfecting. No. Just.. shoot me. I'm a terrible person.

Nonetheless, I will try. I can't give up on something I feel I was meant to finish. So, without further ado, here I go. Starting from Scratch.

I do not own Naruto. In fact, I don't own anything but the plot, basically.

* * *

><p>(GaaraPOV)<p>

Kankuro and Temari got the picture quick. In a matter of minutes, they were both out of sight, and out of mine. As for myself? I couldn't figure out what to do. Getting high seemed like a great idea. In fact, I could almost taste the sweet vengence that I could gain from my freedoms.

I also knew that I didn't have a lot of time with it left.

My toy, my precious toy would disappear. The one thing that I believed to save me from this life and torture would be reduced to nothing if I wasn't careful.

Instead of drowning myself out in a world that would soon end, I stood up and left. I was done with the world for now. And for _that_, I knew of only one place.

I blame Temari for the fact that I even know of this place. I shouldn't, but I do. Had Temari been a good little Catholic or Muslim girl like every other last god for saken bitch in Suna, I wouldn't have even _heard_ of the redlight district.

All around me there were girls dressed in strange costumes, even a few feminine looking men. They put on a good show, what with all the body they left showing. The redlight district never left anyone without satisfaction when they needed escape. By the age of sixteen, I was all to familiar with this place. I knew exactly where I was headed.

The Haruno sisters were a particularly pleasant pick. They both were slender, with bubblegum pink hair falling gracefully over their faces. The last time I had been to the Haruno's was when I turned seventeen, about a year ago. The oldest sister had done me a great deal of pleasure, and she was my favorite.

Katsumi Haruno winked at me as I entered her open door.

"Hello, Gaara-san. How may I help you?" she asked, lust already filling her eyes.

* * *

><p>(SasukePOV)<p>

For a long time, Deidara and I played this game. Itachi would drag me to the blonde man's house, Deidara would be in my pants the second we were alone.

And every fucking time that I was there, we ended up alone.

I didn't know what was happening behind my back, but I could feel it burning there like a cigarette butt smouldering on my shoulder blades. A different subject for that matter, but still something I have experienced. Or maybe, that story belongs in here, too, somehow. Maybe anything that had ever gone wrong in my life had something to do with some mistake I had made at one point in my life. Maybe I'm being punished for my own existence.

In fact, I remember thinking just that through the time Deidara started dragging me into all this mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey there, pretty blackbird." the blonde whispered into my ear. " Did mama-bird abandon you? Did mean, old Itachi leave you all alone?"<p>

Shock gripped me, and I licked my lips, trying to understand what Deidara was getting at. I knew the blonde was a flirt, he was on Itachi's dick half the time. But I had no idea he would try me on next.

"No response, blackbird, un? I tried to get you to talk, yeah." he whispered.

Before I could make anything of the man's cryptic remarks, I felt something hot and wet moving down the shell of my ear. Trying to avoid any awkward feelings I might have gotten from this, I jumped foreward, and stumbled. Unfortunately, I had made it from my seat to the floor.

Confused, I rolled over, to see that Deidara had come way too close for comfort. At the first chance he got, the older male was on top of me.

"You know, I seriously don't believe that Itachi pays you and me enough attention, yeah." he whispered, a smirk crossing utterly soft looking lips.

Deidara was attractive. I had to give him that. There wasn't much else to him, though, except maybe an overzealous flirt.

"What are you playing at?" I snarled, trying to get out from underneath him. "Get off."

"I'm afraid that that is a no-can-do, Sasuke-kun, blackbird." he told me, deviously. "I much rather enjoy the position that we are in."

* * *

><p>(GaaraPOV)<p>

I didn't really like the whores, but they were a great reliever when I needed a break from the needle. Besides that fact that I hated it at most, I reminded myself _again_ that I needed this. I could die otherwise.

So when Katsumi Haruno winked and giggled at me, that bubblegum pink hair's strawberry scent catching me, I relaxed myself. I was here for a good time, and nothing bad would happen.

Well, I could always get caught and thus ruin my chances in politics, but who cares? I'm not famous yet. I have a long way to go.

"Gaara-san, would you like the usual?" the flirtatious girl asked.

"On the contrary, no." I replied. "I'm bored of that."

Katsumi's usual was a quick and sexual session in her room upstairs, which is what my first experience in this part of town was. Eventually, I learned that there was more to it than that. A whole book full of things that I could command whores to do exists, that is, if you have the money.

And I have lots of money.

* * *

><p>(SasukePOV)<p>

Ashamed, I accepted it. Deidara fucked me right there, stealing away the last possible peace of innocence that I had left. Gone. Ruined. Forever. When he finished, I wanted to die. I never should have felt that pleasure. I never should have let him. I came in between my brother and his fuck buddy, and he would be mad, too.

Worst of all, the virginity that I had held onto all these years was gone. The one thing I thought I had control of... well, I guess I didn't.

When the horny blonde dragged himself off of me, I pulled on my boxers and pants, and made a run for the door.

I nver knew that I was a fast person. In fact, I edged myself towards the slower side. Don't get me wrong, I have an amazing sense of aim and athleticity. But I'm slow. On the other hand, it could've been the adrenaline that powered me, that ache of fresh tears burning their ways down my cheeks that made me faster.

I would never know, because I never paid any attention.

I ran and ran, ran until I had finally made my way back to the place that I called "home". Itachi owned a small flat in town, where I lived with him. After all, we had no family left. That was that. It was just us.

The next morning, my room would be empty. The next morning, I would've become Itachi's little imaginary friend. That morning, I should've become the one that no one knows about.

Why?

Because the next morning, I moved out. The next morning, I met Gaara.

* * *

><p>(GaaraPOV)<p>

"Very well then, let my sister give you a try. She's good with her tongue."

Katsumi smirked, as the girl I once saw as 'innocent Sakura' revealed herself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Pound my knuckles hard against the floor.<br>My head against the wall.  
>But I did this to myself.<br>Assume it's just not worth getting back up,  
>so I'll blame it on bad luck.<br>And I'll shake responsibility, yeah."_**

**__**-Blame It On Bad Luck/Bayside

_**"I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me  
>A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh<br>She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night."**_

-Situations/Escape the Fate

* * *

><p>Well, that's all for now. Hope to see more reviews! (Please?) I really wanna know if I should continue this. At this point in time, I'm about damn near ready to give up.<p> 


End file.
